


Visiting, part 11

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asylum, Confession, M/M, Scala ad Caelum, gay relationship, homophobic parents mentioned, love reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Terra comes back to Departure Land for a day to visit his friends and help them with their master's stuff, telling them the truth about his feelings.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 11

A pair of weeks passed, but Terra still wasn’t able to forget the pleasure he felt with Braig, and the shame for being caught. Still, they kept spending time together inside the asylum, and with the little Sora too (who really liked the stuffed animal that Terra bought for her). One day, wednesday, he had a phone call from Aqua. Picking up the phone, he asked:

-Hello, Aqua?

His blue haired friend responded:

-Hi, Terra. I’m glad you’re recovering from your trauma. Ventus, Chirithy and I were thinking about cleaning Master Eraqus’ stuff and decide what to keep and what to toss. And we need your help.

The young keyblade wielder thought about his deceased master and how Xehanort killed him; and their last meeting in the holy city, Scala ad Caelum. He started to cry, remembering how he loved Eraqus not just as a master, Terra loved him as a father too...

-Terra, you’re crying, are you ok?-Aqua asked.

-Yeah, I’m having the same question. Who put a bowl of onions under your nose?

Touched by Aqua’s concern and surprised by Braig’s sudden appearance, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. At the sound of Braig’s voice, the blue haired woman put a more severe expression, but she managed to keep her manners. The keyblade wielder, on his side, wiped his tears and told his lover he was talking to his friend and that he would go to Departure Land to help them. The one eyed guard clicked his tongue and said:

-What a pity, dude. I’d like to go with you, but I’ve already used the orange card this week and if I try to go outside Radiant Garden, Even would cut my two you-know-what and put them on his christmas tree.

-You’re right; and, if you don’t mind, this only concerns to our Master’s apprentices: Terra, Ven and me.

Braig rolled his remaining eye and waved his hand:

-Yeah, yeah, I know-then he looked to Terra-See ya’ later, man-and softly kissed his cheek before disappearing. The keyblade wielder wanted to ask Aqua why she was still like that to Braig, but he decided to do it in person. So, he told his friend that he would be in Departure Land in ten minutes and hung the phone. Then, he went to the asylum secretary and told them he had to go outside for familiar reasons. Out of the asylum doors, he put on his armor and transformed his keyblade, flying fast to Departure Land. 

As he promised, he was here in ten minutes, and Aqua and Ven were quick going near Terra and hugging him. Ventus chirped:

-I’m so happy to see you, Terra!- and smiled widely. Patting his head, the brown haired man said:

-Me too, Ven-then looked at Aqua-I missed you both a lot.

-Don’t forget about me-an acute voice sounded from Ventus’ back. Chirithy poked out its head and Terra smiled:

-Of course, I’d never forget about you.

Putting her hands on her chest, Aqua said:

-I wish you could come back permanently, Terra...

His face saddened a bit:

-Me too, but I still have therapy to do.

-And what about Braig?-Ventus intervened.

Aqua clenched her fists for a second, and Terra answered:

-That’s...personal, Ven-he waved his head and tried to change the topic of the conversation-Well, let’s organize Master Eraqus’ stuff.

-Let’s go!-Chirithy cheered.

During all that day, the found lots of interesting things within their master’s stuff: a beautiful painting of Scala ad Caelum that they hanged on the main corridor; a bunch of white robes that looked old (and only Ventus could use them because they were teenager sized); a diary of Eraqus’ years as a candidate to be a keyblade master and the class days with Xehanort and their other classmates Vor, Urd, Bragi... When Terra read that last name, he chuckled lightly and then sighed. One day, he would take Braig to Departure Land not only to show him its beauty; Aqua and Ventus could know him how he really is, and his version of what that man called Luxu did with his body...

Suddenly, he reached another diary, who had a special keyhole. With a bit of magic from his keyblade, he was able to open it and pass the pages. Most of it was written on a typography that looked confusing and weird, and was too difficult to read. Chirithy, jumping on Terra’s back, saw it:

-I remember this typeface. After the Fairytale Era, it became so popular among keyblade wielders. It was called procedural letter.

-Can you read this, Chirithy? Because it’s making me dizzy.

Chirithy looked at the page and started to read a fragment:

-I don’t know if this is right, but I can’t keep it a secret. I thought that Xehanort and I were best friends, but this feelings I have inside my heart tell me the opposite. At the beginning, I tried to deny it, convincing myself that I had a crush on Vor. However, I demonstrated that I was wrong and that was just to avoid my parents to feel disappointed with me...But you know what? I don’t care. I want to stay with Xehanort.

Terra felt touched and sad at the same time. Not only for how his master had to hide his feelings to his friend and his overly traditional parents; it was for how their relationship ended. Still, they became reconcilied and ascended to Heaven together. But...what if Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort would have become a couple without darkness in their paths? Suddenly, Aqua awoke him snapping her fingers on his left ear:

-Wake up, Terra. We still have things to check.

-O...Of course, Aqua- he closed the diary again and put it with the other books. The stayed the rest of the day keeping the important things and tossing the useless ones (rotten books and tattered clothes for example) to the trash can. The rest of the clothes were put in a box, and then the brown haired man had an idea:

-I think I’ll take these clothes to the asylum. Some patients, especially in the Demented People wing, don’t have enough.

Ventus smiled:

-That’s a really good idea, Terra.

Aqua too:

-The Master’s clothes will help them so much. But wait a second, why where you working on the Demented People wing?

Terra blushed completely, but remembering his Master’s diary, he gathered courage and said it directly:

-I...offered to help Braig because he was penalized for not taking his pill and...escaping to my bedroom. And I have to tell both of you that...I’m in love with Braig, and we’re an official couple.

Ventus gasped so loudly that he almost faints; and Aqua wasn’t able to articulate any word. He continued talking:

-If I didn’t tell you before is because I was...scared of how you two would react. Yes, I know you don’t like Braig, but you know that the one who attacked both of you wasn’t really him. I didn’t expect to fall in love with him, however...it happened and...I’m glad-he put his hands on his heart, waiting during a few minutes that were eternal for him to get an opinion from their friends. Ventus was the first:

-Well...If he makes you happy, that’s good, isn’t it? And I’m sure that your relationship helped both of you to heal faster.

Terra smiled to his friend:

-It’s very helpful, honestly.

Aqua, sighing deeply, look directly to the brown haired man and made her question:

-If you’re happy with him, I’m happy too. But I need to know...what do you see in him?

Was that some shadow of jelaousy? He didn’t want to know, but he answered to her:

-Well, having the exact same trauma helps to create connections. At the begining, he was scared of me. And it’s understandable, I tore off his eye and scarred his face, but that’s another story I swear I’ll tell you. We made up for the past and became, first, friends. When Ansem the Wise visited him, I kinda wanted to hide that friendship from you for the same reason I said before. And when friendship started to become into a crush, and then into love...-he closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating faster and faster-Ah, and he makes me laugh too-and then, he smiled.

-I’m glad to hear that, Terra-and Ventus hugged him.

Aqua smiled too, but with a small trace of sorrow that wasn’t easy to see at first sight, and joining the hug, she said:

-Me too. But he better treats you well, or I’ll tell him four things.

-Don’t worry, he does, Aqua-and returned the hug to his friends.

At night, after telling them the story about how he left Braig with one eye because of Xehanort’s plans, the three of them went to their bedrooms. Before going to bed, he took his gummi phone and tried to call to the asylum, but he remembered that they didn’t pick up phone calls after 10 p.m. The keyblade wielder sighed and thought about his boyfriend and the little Sora, and, with both of them inside his mind, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The procedural typography stuff is about a thing I have to study for a exam and it's more confusing than KH lore (and difficult AF when you have to read it)


End file.
